Une dernière danse
by JamesDarcy
Summary: Severus pense à la personne qu'il aime et laisse ses pensées divaguer. Song fic. Death fic. ! Relation entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes s'abstenir.


Bonjour, voici ma première song-fic. **Homophobe s'abstenir il s'agit d'un slash.**

 **Petite précision** : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que les paroles de la chanson "Une dernière danse" de Kyo.

Je ne gagne pas d'argent et je ne publie que pour le plaisir.

Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues tant qu'il y a une justification donc les commentaires genre "c'est nul" ne m'intéresse pas plus que "j'adore" !

 _Parole de la chanson de Kyo_

 **Petite explication pour mieux comprendre l'histoire :**

 **Harry et Severus sortent ensemble depuis la fin de la sixième année notamment grâce au livre de potion du Prince de sang - mêlé.**

 **Après la bataille finale, Severus a survécu grâce à un antidote qu'il avait préparé. Harry a été retrouvé avec son noyau magique complétement vidé. Les médicomages ne sont pas très optimistes quant à son rétablissement.**

Je te regarde t'acharner à faire ce simple sort d'attraction sans succès. Depuis déjà 3 mois je te vois sombrer dans une dépression de plus en plus profonde. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire, tu es condamné. Toi et moi l'avons très bien compris, ce sont nos dernières heures ensembles, nos derniers jours, nos derniers mois avant que tu ne me quittes pour rejoindre tes parents.

Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi, et je pense toujours que tu mérites mieux mais je ne peux me résoudre à te quitter quand je vois ton trop rare sourire qui illumine ton visage à chaque fois que tu me regardes.

Je repense souvent à cette chanson moldue que tu m'as faite écouter lors de notre premier rendez-vous et je la fredonne souvent en corrigeant mes copies. Mes pensées divaguent :

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru ton corps_

 _Effleuré cent fois ton visage_

 _J'ai trouvé de l'or_

 _Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant tes larmes_

Oh oui, j'en ai essuyé des larmes, de joie d'abord quand j'ai enfin accepté d'être avec toi, de désespoir et de dégout ensuite quand tu as tué ce monstre, et enfin de tristesse et de rage quand on a enterré tes amis.

 _Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de tes formes_

 _Parfois je les dessine encore_

 _tu fais partie de moi_

Je me retourne vers toi, tu es si pâle dans cette couverture rouge, si maigre, si faible et si fragile. Le grand Harry Potter est mort en même temps que ses amis et Voldemort. Il ne reste que Harry juste Harry. Mais c'est lui que j'aime, que j'ai appris à connaitre, celui que je connais par cœur. Harry est celui qui a réussit à toucher mon cœur, tu es celui qui me comprend, qui a vu a delà de la chauve souris des cachots, du bâtard graisseux.

 _Je l'ai connu trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute_

 _La flèche a traversé ma peau_

 _C'est une douleur qui se garde_

 _Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Je n'ai jamais voulu voir qui tu étais avant ta cinquième année et si je t'ai connu tôt, je t'ai découvert trop tard. Mais c'est grâce à toi que je me sens vivant. Grâce à toi que je peux enfin ressentir des émotions : de la joie comme de la tristesse. Je meure de savoir ton temps avec moi limité et en même temps je le chéri comme un trésor bien trop précieux pour moi.

 _Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard_

 _Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'il se prépare_

 _Au long voyage_

Depuis 3 mois, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, tu t'épuise pour un rien mais tu refuse de te reposer. Tu n'es plus qu'en mode pilote automatique bien que j'ai l'impression que tu deviennes un peu plus vivant quand je te prends dans mes bras. Je sais que tu vas partir, tu vas rejoindre tous ceux que tu aimes et me laisser dans ce monde des vivants qui ne te comprend pas.

 _Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien_

 _J'ai reçu de ses mains_

 _Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

 _C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Jamais je n'aurais penser vivre un tel bonheur. Mon amour, c'est grâce à toi que je vis, c'est grâce à toi et ton incroyable obstination que j'ai réussi à croire que je pouvais être avec quelqu'un comme toi bien que j'en doute des fois. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me pardonner mes erreurs de jeunesse. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris le sens du mot aimer.

 _Je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire_

 _Il fallait seulement qu'il respire_

 _Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Mué par une force invisible, Severus se leva et alla serrer son Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il le sentais dans tout son être et même jusque dans son âme que c'était leur dernière soirée. C'était les derniers instants de bonheurs dans sa vie…

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

 _Un vertige puis le silence_

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse._

Et dans le silence de l'appartement, ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre. Oubliant le monde, oubliant la maladie, ne voyant pas la Mort qui les regardait tendrement, se sentant triste à l'idée de prendre cet enfant si extraordinaire et de l'arracher aux bras d'un homme qu'elle admirait pour son courage.


End file.
